The Sun
by Dixie Cup of Doom
Summary: “All the pain—of not being with you, it was all forgiven today.” RoyRiza


Alrighty. PG-13, people, for some light language (I mean light), and some, well, _questionable_ content at the end. coughstandardRoyRizacough

Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (gasp I actually _enjoyed _writing something? Heaven forbid! (Well, I-I'm suffering from writer's block again, so this is what I do to get rid of it. You: Write pointless stories? Me: offended No! I write cute RoyRiza drabbles. Which just happen to have expanded into songfics. (which reminds me. I'm now taking requests for songfics! Just give me a song and I'll stick something to it! I need things to do on the weekends! . Or, really, you can also request sketches, I suppose…twitches )))

Anyway, after that awkward exchange, on to the songfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own this song. If I did, I would be a famous singer and not waste my time with this, since I'd be too busy recording an album, on tour, or signing more autographs. Same with Fullmetal Alchemist, but since Jillian posted an overall disclaimer, I don't bother with these for FMA. (heh, fma)

----------------------------------------

_After school,_

_Walking home_

Roy Mustang was walking home from work, sullen, his hands in his pockets. He was thinking about her again.

Fresh dirt under my fingernails 

_And I can smell hot asphalt_

_Cars screech to a halt to let me pass_

Narrowly avoiding a car, he crossed the street and unlocked the door to his apartments. He walked through the door, and, locking the door behind him, put his coat up on the coat rack. A picture caught his eye, and he went over to look at it, sure it hadn't been there before.

_And I cannot remember _

_What life was like through photographs_

_Trying to recreate images life gives us from our past_

It was a picture of him and Riza. He was surprised. Pictures of her were seldom, but he did remember this one. It had been at a military barbeque, and they were all in normal attire. Roy's arm was slung casually around Riza's waist for the sake of the picture; however, Roy had been extremely delighted to be able to do so.

_And sometimes it's a sad song_

That picture brought up sad memories for him. Riza was no longer in Central.

_But I cannot forget _

_Refuse to regret _

_So glad I met you_

_Take my breath away_

Roy did not ever want to forget the scarce time they had had together, as a couple, of course. He no longer regretted his actions; after two years of kicking himself after she left, he had eventually come to terms with it. He would never forget her, but he would try to move on. Riza would want that—right?

_Make everyday_

_Worth all of the pain that I have gone through_

_And Mama I've been cryin'_

_Cause things ain't how they used to be_

It had been worth it. She had returned his love with a fervor that surprised him, and he had been glad to be with her. She hadn't kept in touch after she left, except to send him one picture—of her with her family. (Don't worry, it's not another family story)

Roy had actually been so distraught as to call his own mother—whom he hadn't spoken to for many long months—and lament to her.

_She said the battle's almost won_

_And we're only several miles from the sun_

She had reassured him, and reminded him of his duty to Amestris as a Colonel. So, Roy had sucked it up and returned to work. It had been two years.

_Moving on down my street_

_See people I won't ever meet_

_Think of her, take a breath_

Just the other day, Roy had seen a woman that looked uncannily like her; and had not been satisfied until he had hunted her down to confirm it wasn't her.

His voice caught in his throat as he remembered that day.

_Feel the beat in the rhythm of my steps_

_And sometimes it's a sad song_

He only really ever found comfort in the mindlessness of work now, occasionally listening to a radio that Riza had left behind in the office. But always the songs reminded him of when they would do paperwork together.

_But I cannot forget_

_Refuse to regret_

_So glad I met you _

_Take my breath away_

Roy still loved her, although he didn't know if she would ever come back to him. His heart fluttered when he thought of her still, and just looking at a gun brought up memories.

_Make everyday _

_Worth all of the pain that I have gone through_

_And Mama I've been crying_

_Cause things ain't how they used to be_

_She said the battle's almost won_

_And we're only several miles from the sun_

Roy would have to move on sooner or later. It _had_ been two years, and she hadn't made any contact.

_The rhythm of her conversation_

_The perfection of her creation_

She was so beautiful, yet so intelligent.

_The sex she slipped into my coffee_

_The way she felt when she first saw me_

Riza kissed like she meant to, dammit, and Roy liked that. She had told him once, while still under the influence of sleep, that she had loved him when she first saw him. She couldn't help it anymore than he could. He had smiled at her, and she had kissed him before falling back asleep.

_Hate to love and love to hate her_

_Like a broken record player_

Roy loved her, but hated how she had left with nary a word. He loved her passion, but hated how she could be so straightforward with him. He heard thunder boom outside and the discreet rush of rain.

He also heard a faint knock.

_Back and forth and here and gone _

_And on and on and on and on_

Hurrying to the door, he opened it to find a rain-sodden Riza on his doorstep, her clothes soaked through and her normally so well-kept blonde hair hanging limply around her face.

"Roy," she breathed, before rushing into his arms.

_I cannot forget_

_Refuse to regret _

_So glad I met you _

"Riza," he said between her kisses, "Where have you been?"

"I couldn't forget, Roy," she replied, her hazel eyes staring into his black ones. "I tried, but I couldn't."

_Take my breath away_

_Make everyday _

_Worth all of the pain that I have gone through_

"It was worth the wait," Roy decided later that night as they settled into bed.

"Hm?" Riza was already nearly asleep.

"All the pain—of not being with you, it was all forgiven today."

"Good." She yawned, and he yawned after her.

"Love you, Roy," came her soft remark.

_Hey Mama, I've been crying cause things ain't how they used to be_

_She said the battle has been won_

_And we're only several miles from the sun_

"Love you always, dear," he would always reply.

-------------------------------------------------

Yep. Short, sweet, and to the point. I 3 Maroon5. They ROCK.

Again, hope you enjoyed. (this one was 4.5. .)

PS Has anyone in RCS been keeping in touch with Mr. Cordes? (well, besides me, but I'm not from RCS, as I must constantly remind myself. ( ) Just curious. 0.

© "The Sun", by Maroon5. All rights reserved.

© Everything else, moi. All rights reserved. (lol, I _wish_. Copyrights and that crap are _expensive_.)


End file.
